1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller blind, and more particularly to a safety device for a roller blind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional roller blind clutch 10 as shown in FIG. 1 comprises an integrally formed housing 11 sealed with a laminate cover 12. Inside the housing 11 is disposed a motion transmission structure with a driven shaft 13 extending out of the far end of the housing 11 with respect to the cover 12, and the driven shaft 13 is used to connect a roller (not shown) for rolling up the blind. A bead chain 14 is movably connected to the motion transmission structure in the housing 11 and located adjacent to the cover 12. Pulling the bead chain 14 can roll up or roll down the blind.
However, since the bead chain 14 is hung outside the housing 11, some toddlers may wind the bead chain 14 around the neck just for fun or by accident and are likely to choke to death, causing security problems.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.